


The cruelest of all Princes

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, SM Dynamics, Sadism, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Kouha had 2 choices: Tolerate the rest of the brutally boring political meeting or fulfill other of his duties as a Prince.Will add/remove tags as I see fit.





	1. Candlelights

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short but for the sake of not forcing myself and writting shit I will be posting in chapters, so here's the first one.  
> I only wanted to write some smut with Kouha in reference to... Princes having to pass down their chaste and other Empires wanting heirs for their thrones. But I won't go in depth about politics of any kind.  
> And of course it will have sadism, I don't only love it but I'm writting Kouha so it's mandatory <3

It was almost impossible for the Third Prince of Kou to bear the crushing boredom that summits and meetings of any kind entailed.  
Politics, politics, politics, Kouha grumbled in discontent trying to not to fall face flat on the table for the viewing (dis)pleasure of all the dignataries and his two older siblings that were present in the room; but the meeting had been going for around four hours and the Prince REALLY needed to stretch out or else he was going to throw a fit.

Kouen seemed to want to stab him with his eyes alone from watching him fidget so much, but with a sign of his head dismissed the Third Prince who needed no repetition of the gesture and was already spinning on his heel at full speed towards the gate; yet he was stopped in place by the severe voice of his oldest brother.  
Dammit, Kouen wouldn't let him out that easily, would he? Of course not.

“Since you are dismissed from this meeting go fulfill your duties with the Princess that's awaiting in my chambers. You may take her to yours, if you wish”

It was when Kouha's brows upturned in confussion; but of course he had suspicions about what Kouen was hinting towards; however he'd rather make sure than provoke a scandal his brother would have to deal with, and tilted his head as if to accentuate his need for a confirmation.

“Pay her some company; she's here for me but I will be busy for the next hours, and so will be Koumei” En looked at Mei, who seemed awake, but hasn't been for at least an hour, hitting him on the shoulder so harshly that Kou's 2nd Prince almost his the table with his nose. “It's disrespectful to keep ladies waiting” The eldest finished, as Koumei rubbed his shoulder and pretended to have been listening to the whole meeting all of this time; however he couldn't fool his brother.

“Okay En!” Kouha replied childishly, he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of that room and be away from all those old men wanting nothing more from the Empire than money; he scowled at the tought making his way down to his oldest brother's bedroom, where someone had been kept waiting for more than it would be considered polite.  
Pushing the heavy door open Kouha walked in like it was his own room announcing himself in his usual informal manners.

“My brother will be busy for the next hours and my other brother will be too, so I was sent over to keep you company instead, I'm the Third Prince, Ren Kouha” 

The sound of the door shutting heavily followed, before a rather sleepy femenine voice answered; the room was dark, save from the dim light from a couple of candles placed next to Kouen's huge bed atop a night stand so Kouha was unable to see this sweet voice's owner, as she was unable to get a glimpse of the third prince's features yet either.

“Oh-h, it's absolutely alright” a yawn followed and the noises made sounded like she was shifting in bed to talk properly “I don't mind waiting...it's not like I'm in position to make demands, Your Majesty”

Kouha's chest inflated with pride at the adjective, although he never wanted to be a King for a start the young Prince wouldn't complain about his status being properly recognized.  
With calm but secure steps he made it next to the bed where the girl rested, and sat on the border, his eyes getting accostumed to the dark; the subtle sound of jewels clinging against each other echoed in Kouha's ears as she crawled towards him on his brother's bed.


	2. Royal Gossip

He finally got to see her face, and she was certainly beautiful, Kouha smiled brightly at the Princess, as her long silky wheat colored hair cascaded over her shoulders, flowing softly and fluidly as it reached the mattress. Her hair created little to no contrast against her poreless pale skin, which looked silken and as soft as Kouen's velvet bedsheets.  
Her light eyes shone in the enveloping darkness of the room as if they had light of their own, and the thin lips from her elongated face formed a polite smile in return to Kouha's as she took her place next to him.  
The prince noticed the jewelry adorning her, specially the incredibly intrincate tikka and matha patti adorning her head and keeping her hair pinned back; and helped by the light from the candles, some details of a delicate necklace and bajuband armlets surfaced as well; she was everything a Princess should be, and perhaps more, but in the darkness he wouldn't be able to tell, and to be quite frankly, he didn't care that much.

“Brother En told me to keep you company” He seemed to speak lower now thar she was closer, his voice turned almost into a whisper, as if he feared to be found sneaking in his brother's room, even if it was far from being the case. “And he also said that I could take you to my chambers or stay here, and I'd rather stay, I like his bed better”

He flopped on the bed, bouncing slightly and taking a deep breath that fully replenished his lungs, stretching out his limbs and feeling his toes which wriggled free after Kouha kicked off his shoes; all of this earning a sweet giggle from the princess which seemed to like his carefree and informal attitude in opposition to everyone else's reverent one.

“I've heard about you, Prince Kouha; you are also very commented among my people as one of the Princes from Kou; you of course too deserve respect”

Her voice was soft and almost like a bedtime lullaby. For a moment Kouha thought that if she kept talking to him so sweetly he could fall asleep right there; it was a shame that he wasn't tired enough for that, and besides, falling asleep while hosting would be incredibly disrespectful...  
But the finger touching his lower abdomen through the openings of his garments was what made him almost jump back on his feet, and he unpolitely slapped her hand away, sort of scandalized. She seemed sorry and confused at the same time, holding her hand against her chest, giving Kouha an apologetic look, not wanting to make visual contact as the Prince awaited for an explanation for such a suggestive action; when it clicked in his head, he almost felt dumb... so this is what his brother was supposed to be doing... right, how was it possible that he considered anything else for a moment.

“Your Highness...” she almost sobbed in utter embarrassement “I beg you pardon, I wrongly assumed that...as you got sent to me instead of your brothers you would...”

He interrupted her speech by placing his hand on her lips, shutting her up gently; the Prince's face was cheerful, yet something seemed a bit off... that smirk he wore now was unlike any she had seen since he got here, and his teeth gleamed in the dark by the way he was showing them.

“It was my wrongdoing” The Third Prince apologized sincerely, retreating his hand, finally as he bowed his head, and reassumed his previous position, sitting next to her. Now with new plans in mind, he spoke to ease the tension, his voice playful and curious at the same time, just like his particularly colored eyes, which gleamed with a certain touch of...depravity.

“I'm interested on the rumours and gossip about my person that run through your Kingdom, so, enlighten me”

She gasped loudly, taking both of her delicate hands to cover up her mouth that gaped in surprise and shame at the question; but when she realized her reaction it was a bit too late; now she'd have to be honest; there was no way that she could get out of this after jumping the way she did. The lump travelled down her throat as the Princess swallowed awkwardly, her voice coming out broken, utterly embarrassed, like a kid asking a date out for the first time after months of meticulous planning; her fingers fidgeted with her jewlery, her gaze cast aside shyly.

“Its...about the way you would treat women, you Highness...” His brows upturned and his smirk deepened, wanting her to continue. “It's not meant as an offense; in fact you're very commented because many of the women in my Kingdom would love to be under your ruthless hand...”

“How about you?” Kouha asked mercilessly, voice sharp, cutting the air like a dagger.

He didn't need a verbal answer from her.


	3. Shall indulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done, I stayed up all night writting this so I hope you enjoy it!  
> It can be better but I'm SO tired D':  
> Some people have asked me to draw fanart of my other fics in the past, please do, you can send me a link in a comment here or reach me through my art tumblr ranvomitsart :)  
> And please, comment? ♥ even if you think it's silly it really makes my day.
> 
> Hope you pervs like the lil plot twist at the end of this chap ;)

Her face turned red with shame, or perhaps it was the tingling of arousal that the tought of getting maimed by the Prince provoked; it could even be a combination of the both things; but the only thing that mattered was that she didn't even need to speak, Kouha's lips were already on hers, one of his hands cupping her right cheek gently, inviting her to indulge into her darkest fantasies and desires.  
Its not like she wasn't there to do just that... but plans had changed abruptly and the Princess didn't know how to react to this (rather pleasant) new turn of events; when she got here she knew she'd had to bed Kouen and leave with a heir for her Kingdom, the girl thought it'd be just a matter of pleasing him and be done; nothing too fancy or out of the ordinary; but then she was told that Kouen wasn't available, not only that, but the second Prince, Koumei would be busy too and she actually expected Kouha to be the one to serve her since he was the Third Prince, but when he wouldn't appear for a while she was just left thinking that she'd have to stay there and wait for Kouen; it would make sense that the three of them were busy at the same time after all; but since En's bed was comfortable, there were no complaints.  
Now she had spilled a bit too much and wasn't sure about how to go about it; Kouha's lips were dominant, taking what they wanted the way he wanted it, yet his hand was reassuring and soft, almost as soft as hers, and cupped her cheek in a way that made her feel safe; even when something in the back of her head screamed the opposite out loud.

Upon hearing no complaints after his advance, Kouha made her lay on her back and straddled her waist; his long bangs caressed her mostly naked body as he hovered on top of her showering her pale skin with butterfly kisses, from her neck to her bossom as he brought her breasts together with his hands, squeezing them, stealing a hot gasp from the woman underneath, whose arousal had beggining to show through her body language.

His hands were able to see what his eyes couldn't in the dark of the room. She was pretty much covered in jewels, and wearing simple clothes; a silken top and something equally light as bottoms; she was already waiting for Kouen, and ready to do her job. Kouha's fingers slid under the top like snakes looking for a burrow, touching the sensitive skin of her breasts, feeling the goosebumps that he caused. He was pleased when he found out he was able to cup them with his rather femenine hands; meaning she wasn't very developed up there.  
The spasms she was having kept telling him he was doing a good job; yet the Kou Prince wasn't nearly done.  
Pushing her top up so her breasts would be revealed, Kouha's mouth found her left nipple while the right one was trapped between his fingerpads as he started to rub and twist it. The Prince bit down at the same time he cruelly twisted the other nipple causing her to scream out loud, arching her back and lazily trying to get away from him. Her pleasure echoed in Kouen's room, as Kouha continued to punish the sensitive area until the skin was reddenned and hot.  
Her torax swelled and deflated notably following the rythm of her agitated breathing. Kouha made her small breast bounce, and giggled a bit at the fact that they wouldn't have that much of a dramatical jello movement since they were petty; but that didn't discourage him.

“I'll teach you to enjoy pain, would you like that?” His hot voice whispered darkly and lusftully as experienced hands traced the contour of her toned abdomen.

“Please, your Majesty...” the female voice replied, her face invisible in the darkness, but twisted with arousal regardless.

The sharp slap sounded when Kouha's palm collided against the overestimulated breasts; once, twice, trice...

“AH..! HM...!! AH-HH..H!!” She screamed, high pitched voice rewarding Kouha whose face bore an ear to ear smile, as twisted as his fetishes. He breasts stinging after each hit, making her bit her lips and shut her eyes tight; this was so hard to take; that was a specially sensitive part of her anatomy; yet each time, pain spread through her turning into pleasure as it disappeared; only to start again, flooding her with that addicting sensation of relief...

But now his hands were wrapped around her neck, she trashed her legs around as her windpipe was crushed and her oxygen reserves began to run out; but it was useless; Kouha was far stronger. Even in that lithe body of his the Supreme Commander of Kou's Vanguard packed some inhumane strenght, fueled by his bloodlust and his love for inflicting physical and psychological pain to his “victims”.  
The pulse trapped under his hands reached its peak before it started to weaken, and it was then that he let go; finally allowing her to breathe. The burn in her throat and lungs made her dry mouth and insides ache, but her face was totally soaked with tears, which Kouha whiped out with the back of his hand, taking it to his mouth to taste the prey's offering.

“Hmp~” He chuckled amusedly, getting rid of the strands of hair that were plastered on her face; his thumb gently rubbing her cheekbone as he began to get rid of his garments, unbuttoning slowly with his free hand; lazily, without a worry in the world. He was thrilled by her reactions, every single thing her body did on its own volition to survive the assaults fed his lust, and his cock ached for more of it underneath his loose garments.

“I bet you look really cute with the expression you have” He praised her, voice sweet as ripe plum; he was unable to see her face; but his vast experience with women and his tact gave him a clear idea of how she looked at the current moment, satisfying him enough.

“Your Majesty...” She seemed to waver, but was determined to get rid of her shame and let it out; it didn't matter anymore, didn't it? She threw her dignity away quite a while ago, and if it wasn't Kouha then who else would indulge her into this kind of sex...?

“Hm?~” The upper part of his garment was discarded to the side, as Kouha worked on his bottoms while listening to whatever she had to say.

“Hit me, hit me hard, hit my face, I want to be punished even more, I don't want it to be a moment that I'm not hurting under your hand”

There was a stop in Kouha's motions; if the room had any lights she could've been able to see his face; his eyes almost scrunched due to how much he was smiling.

“How charming” was his reply, with a totally calm demeanor; praising her for being so wiling to suffer for him before the first blow to her face was delivered, followed by the surprised high pitched gasp from the Princess.  
Several more were to come, tending to both of her cheeks, resounding in the bedroom as her cries of pain and pleasure accompanied each one of them. She was soon sobbing but Kouha knew she didn't regret it; and his tongue tasted her tears from his wet hand yet once more before he stood up, waiting for her at the side of the bed.  
At the absence of the Prince's weight, she instinctively got rid of her lower garments; the wetness from her nether region had soaked them long ago and she felt more depraved at the feeling of it; almost tempted to touch herself to relieve the ache and such nasty toughts.  
Her insides pulsed and leaked hotly, and even if she was a virgin, the Princess felt ready to take Kouha no matter how big and how painful it was, that was her duty and what she was there for, after all.

Walking backwards on her four legs she moved until her feet were able to stand on the floor, making contact with Kouha's; the both of them used tact to guide their bodies into the proper position for what was next to come; hearts racing with desire for one another.  
The tip of Kouha's throbbing member slid against the Princess' swollen soaked folds and she could feel the wave of arousal and impotence washing over her body, making her desperate for more; back arching down until her chest was on the mattress and her ass on the air; legs spread as much as possible; she still sobbed crazy from lust feeling Kouha's hand tease her inner thighs, so close to her core that it made her squirm wishing for more friction. He hips moved slightly as she attempted to rub herself against the Prince's fingers and member, but he was absolutely merciless and kept moving away from her yet not completely, tickling her with his fingers so lightly that its was the same than being touched by a ghost, only so she'd grow even more and more desperate for him.

“Beg” Kouha commanded, a palm fondling one of the Princess' round tonned buttock. “Beg me”.

“I beg you, take me, take my body Kouha, take my womb, breed me, and hurt me, please” her voice was a bit hoarse due to the punishment her throat went through earlier, and she coughed in an attempt to relieve a bit of the lingering pain, repeating herself shortly after only to delight Kouha's pride and probably get him to fuck her already.  
Her skin burned and ached after his heavy palm landed a strike on her ass, so hard that Kouha was able to feel the sting himself; she screamed and squirmed pushing further against him; slender fingers sliding inside her lubed up cunt easier than he would've expected it to happen; she was so incredibly turned on that her vagina had practically swallowed up two of his fingers to the knuckles.  
With practiced dexterity he already had her straddling his fingers; her raptured voice permeating through the walls of the bedroom, most likely, as she was unable to control herself due to the tremendous pleasure Kouha's fingers were giving her.

“I can't have you screaming like this, behave” Kouha drapped himself over her back to whisper in her ear, sugar coating his raw morbosity whe he spoke, eyes gleaming with absolute lust while he seemed to whisper meaninglys pleasantries to her. Soon his free fingers were invading her mouth, splashing in drool, making her choke on her spit and screams, forcing her to focus to breathe while this new pleasure overwhelmed her body completely and the thick strands of saliva stained En's bed.  
The sound of gargles was the perfect company for the splashing ones from her insides that Kouha's finger fucking caused; her entrance was leaking like a hose, and he felt that a third finger would slid in easily. The sight of blood coating his fingers up his knuckles made him chuckle when he slid them out and the gleam of the candlelight hit his hand. She was actually a virgin after all; the Third Prince laughed to himself, also letting go of her mouth; her body threatened to collapse already; cheek against the mattres, breathing sharp, hot, coming out in rapid uninterrupted pants; she was completely taken aback by ecstasy feeling her musles tremble. 

When Kouha took her, her walls clamped around him faster than she was able to realize she had been penetrated, but it wasn't too long until a complete concert of moans was produced by her as Kouha pounded her; skin meeting skin in a constant rythm that he knew far too well.

One of his hands kept her steady by the hips while the free one forced her upper body up by the hair; putting such strain on her throat again that it made her cough, but it didn't stop the moaning. At this point he didn't care if anyone heard; it wasn't a secret that she was there for a heir and someone had to do the work.  
Her small breasts did surely bounce due to the strenght of the thrusting, and the pain from being taken for the first time was the most delightful she had ever felt; her insides were so full, and hot, and soaked; and the friction of skin against skin was some kind of demential bliss; every tiny movement was overwhelming, taking over her, making her legs weak as she fought to keep herself up, soon bouncing back against Kouha trying to follow his tempo, completely lost in the moment.

He was good at switching rythm, and seemed to know how to move to please every woman; they were all different but he had a gift with them he was proud of; tightening the grip on her hair and squeezing the meat in his hand he soon found a pace that made her jump; the peculiar way in which her insides responded to his test was clear enough to him and the Prince increased the speed until it became hard for him to breathe.  
He wanted to curse, to moan, to call her names, but the feeling in his testicles and lower abdomen and the pitch of her moaning indicated this was nearing the end; her body convulsed as her climax took over, making her almost buck; insides clamping and pulsing in waves as the orgasm spread through her whole body taking away every ounce of strenght she had left and making her absolutely high with pleasure.  
The feeling of Kouha ejaculating inside her soon followed as he fucked her through her climax, stopping only to cum as deep inside as possible, his own orgasm making his body convulse as he was completely done inside her.

Their hearts felt as if they were about to come out of their chest while they waited to come down from the high; she was a mess, and could barely muster enough strenght to keep her eyes open; Kouha pulled out once he was soft, the feeling of it stealing a weak moan from the Princess that felt some of the Prince's sperm spill out of her as he slid out.  
That was so embarrassing, she had been just taken, beaten and filled with cum, even if she knew this was the point the Princess couldn't help but feel the burn take over her face as she blushed furiously, ass still up.

“..Ah!!--!!” The surprise was quite big when the Prince's tongue met her abused vagina; it slid between her folds with expertice, making her purr with delight, keeping her ass up for him to eat her out as much as he pleased. But this was pretty brief. 

“It would have been disrespectful of me to not to clean, but some more will spill when you walk” Kouha said, trying to fetch his clothes in the dark. The candles had already consumed, and the room was completely pitch black.  
She didn't know what to say, just gave him a bashful sound in return, fetching her own clothes and putting them back.

As if nothing had happened, the Princess walked in the complete darkness towards where the rest of her robes laid; getting once more fully dressed faster than it would have made sense given the fact that Royal clothes weren't the simplest of garments.

Kouha walked towards the door with her, scorting her out; not a word said from any of them and as soon as she walked past the door and disappeared down the hallway; he was ready to take a nap; but the heavy hand on his shoulder got him to turn around only to meet with the cold expression of his oldest brother.

“How rude of you to not to wait for me”


End file.
